


Hogwarts Q&A Game

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Q&A game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: This is a popular quiz game among students at hogwarts, whose founder is unknown. It has 16 questions so far and is still increasing.There are no exact answers to the questions. Some of the students' answers are quoted below. (the time when they answered them is unknown)[the main part is about Drarry. aka everyone knows there is something between them and everyone ships them x]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	Hogwarts Q&A Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is translated from my own work in Chinese.  
> It's the first time I try to write a fan fiction (just a drabble) in English, so plz forgive me for any possible mistakes (if anyone sees this fic hhh). <3

_ **Note** : This is a popular quiz game among students at hogwarts, whose founder is unknown. It has 16 questions so far and is still increasing.There are no exact answers to the questions. Some of the students' answers are quoted below. (the time when they answered them is unknown) _

  1. **How to provoke Harry Potter?**


  * Taunt him (Draco Malfoy)
  * Insult his friends in his presence (Luna Lovegood)
  * Break his firebolt (Ron Weasley)
  * Put Malfoy in front of him (Hermione Granger)



  1. **How to get Hermione Granger to put down her books/essays?**


  * Tell her Ron is cursing crookshanks again (Harry Potter)
  * Tell her Harry and Ron are in trouble again (Dean Thomas)
  * How could this ever happen? (Ron Weasley)
  * Tell her Harry and Malfoy are shagging (Seamus Finnigan)
  * No, I think she'll just say I knew it long time ago without looking up (Ginny Weasley)



  1. **How can one take off Harry Potter's glasses (or make him take them off himself)?**


  * Just reach for it (Ron Weasley)
  * Change the strength of the glasses with a spell (Hermione Granger)
  * Splash pumpkin juice in his face (Ginny Weasley)
  * Tell him You-Know-Who has the same glasses (the Weasley twins)
  * Show him a large poster with Malfoy's sexy picture on (Seamus Finnigan)
  * Tell him the Malfoy boy thinks he looks better without his glasses (the Weasley twins again)



  1. **How to stop Potter and Malfoy from fighting or dueling in the corridor?**


  * Tell malfoy his father is here (source unknown)
  * Throw them somewhere else, like black lake or the forbidden forest (Lee Jordan)
  * Why bother trying to stop it? (Hermione Granger)
  * The description should be altered. It's called flirting. (Pansy Parkinson)



  1. **How to stop Snape from taking points from other houses unreasonably?**


  * Rebirth and get sorted into another house (Seamus Finnigan)
  * Let the sun rise in the west (Harry Potter)
  * The Head of Slytherin is obviously impartial (Draco Malfoy)



  1. **How can one successfully skip Snape's class without taking responsibility?**


  * Sick leave (Padma Patil)
  * Being a Slytherin student (Harry Potter)
  * Why skip class?(Hermione Granger)



  1. **How to make the expression on Dumbledore's face crack?**


  * Tell him Voldemort is coming (Harry Potter)
  * Tell him Grindelwald escaped from the prison (Hermione Granger)



  1. **How can one get the Savior to accept your love confession?**


  * "You can beat You-Know-Who as long as you are with me" (source unknown)
  * Use a love potion (source unknown)
  * Alter your apperance so that you look the same as Malfoy (Hermione Granger)
  * Why would I make love confession to that scarhead?(Draco Malfoy)



  1. **How to turn Draco Malfoy's hair into a mess?**


  * Hide his hairspray and comb (Gregory goyle)
  * Pour potions onto his head (Harry Potter)
  * Lock him in a one-bed room with Potter (Pansy Parkinson)



  1. **How to tell if a Weasley twins' prank product has been added to the drink on the table?**


  * Let Harry have a try first (Seamus Finnigan)
  * See whom it's put in front of (Ginny Weasley)



  1. **How to make Ron Weasley realize that he and Hermione Granger actually have a crush on each other?**


  * Er...Just tell him?(Harry Potter)
  * Merlin's pants, it's the most difficult task in the world (the Weasley twins)
  * Bloody hell! Is this some kind of April fool's joke?! (Ron Weasley)



  1. **How to get a shower picture of the Golden Boy?**


  * Invite him to the Prefect's Bathroom (Cedric Diggory)
  * Ask to follow him on the pretext of filming a documantary called "a day at hogwarts" (Colin Creevey)
  * Tell him it's a request from Dumbledore (Seamus Finnigan)
  * Bribe Malfoy to buy one (the Weasley twins)



  1. **How to verify the rumor that "Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy sleeps around with students from all four houses" ?**


  * Just seduce him and see if he buys it (Daphne Greengrass)
  * WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS (Harry Potter)
  * It's true (Blaise Zabini)
  * Parkinson and Zabini, fuck off! (Draco Malfoy)



  1. **Anything that even the Ravenclaws must have no idea about?**


  * That should be a lot (Cho Chang)
  * How many secrets does Dumbledore have (Harry Potter)
  * Is professor McGonagall's animagus form nude (Dean Thomas)
  * How often does Snape wash his hair (source unknown)
  * How Potter looks in Malfoy's bed (Pansy Parkinson)



  1. **How to get Harry Potter's attention quickly?**


  * Tell him you know how to beat You-Know-Who (Neville Longbottom)
  * Tell him Snape's coming (Ron Weasley)
  * Tell him Malfoy is up to something (Hermione Granger)
  * Tell him the rumor that Malfoy sleeps around with students from all four houses is true (Ginny Weasley)



  1. **How to get Draco Malfoy's attention quickly?**


  * Tell him "I'm richer than you" (Ernie MacMillan)
  * Kidnap Potter (Pansy Parkinson)
  * Telling him you had come up with a brilliant scheme to trick Potter (Theodore Nott)
  * Tell him Potter is flirting with someone else (Pansy Parkinson again)
  * Tell him Harry's pregnant and the baby is his (George Weasley)
  * Tell him Harry's pregnant and the baby isn't his (Fred Weasley)



**TBC or END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
